Mystical
by IanPeriwinkle
Summary: A collection of acrostic poems, focusing on the relationship between Alec and Magnus. Based after 'City of Lost Souls' - Now rated T for lemons.
1. Mystical

**So, I volunteer every Wednesday at a homework club, and today one of the girls I was working with decided to do one of the themed challenges, which was an Acrostic Poem. I decided to do one of my own, but went into ****_much _****more detail. Enjoy J**

**The bold letters spell out the word that I used: 'Mystical'**

**M**agnus found,

In time,

That it became easier,

To smile,

In times,

Of pain.

**Y**et,

He still felt,

That he couldn't,

Be happy,

When he knew that,  
Everything would die,

Before him.

**S**isterly love,

Is what he felt,

Towards Clary,

And Jocelyn,

And Isabelle,

But,

As he let Alec go,

So too,

Did he let go of his friendships,

With those girls.

**T**hursday,

Rather than Monday,

Had been Magnus' worst day,

For a long time,

And now,

Without Alec to make it,

Better,

It's worse.

**I**n a word,

Magnus would have,

Described himself as,

Mystical.

**_C_**_hai tea is delicious_,

Thought Magnus,

As he,

Slowly,

Sipped.

**A**gain,

Crying is one of the most,

Annoying things,

That these ridiculous,

Bodies,

Do.

**_L_**_ove hurts_,

Magnus thinks,

As he looks,

At the one,

Picture of Alec,

He kept.


	2. Feline

**Well, I got a request asking for another, so here is an acrostic poem: ****_Feline_****. Again, it's about Magnus. I'm currently working on another acrostic about Wally West (Kid Flash) entitled ****_Speed_**** – Keep an eye out. :)**

**_F_**_antabulous,_

As he may be,

Magnus still holds,

An affection for,

The little,

Things,

In life.

**E**ven before he'd,

Learned to control,

His powers,

Magnus had a strong,

Sense,

Of what he could do,

Which often led,

To quite,

Worrisome,

Situations.

**L**ittle things,

Really bother,

Magnus,

Particularly when,

They are to do,

With fashion,

Which is why,

He felt a strong need,

To take,

Alec,

Shopping.

**I**n his house,

The one thing that he couldn't,

Live without,

Was either,

His glitter,

Or Chairman Meow.

**N**obody liked his eyes,

When he was a child,

But Alec,

_Loved _them,

Practically _begged_ him,

To show them,

And that,

Made Magnus,

Happy.

**E**nding his life,

Is something,

That,

Magnus had,

Aspired to do,

For a long time,

But now,

With Alec,

Those dreams,

Had disappeared.


	3. Illusion

**Thanks to a very nice reviewer called ChaseThisLightWithMe, I have decided to keep this as an on-going Fic, continuing with the poetry theme, though not necessarily acrostic. She (I'm assuming that you're a girl, it just seems right, but correct me if I'm wrong) has given me two words to use. These will be the next two chapters, and if you have any more suggestions, feel free to PM me, or use that cute little box at the bottom of the page to suggest a theme or a word. This is ****_Illusion_****.**

**And just a warning… ****_LEMONS_**

**I**n Alec's eyes,

Magnus,

Was perfect,

Wonderful,

And,

The most beautiful,

Man,

Alive.

**L**ove,

However true,

Can make people,

Crazy,

As they found out,

When faced,

With,

Camille.

**L**iving in New York,

Magnus had picked up,

A tough backbone,

Lots of bad slang,

A cute pussy-cat,

And,

A gorgeous boyfriend.

**U**nder the stars,

The men panted,

Tumbled,

Moaned,

And blushed.

**S**unny days,

Used to be Alec's,

Least favourite,

But now,

He loves them,

Because,

He can take,

His boyfriend,

Out.

**"I**n the bedroom,

In the bathroom,

On the roof,

In the kitchen,"

Alec ticked off on his fingers,

Everywhere in the flat,

He and Magnus,

Had made love.

**O**ver-excitedly,

Isabelle squealed,

When Alec,

And Magnus,

Came,

To dinner.

**N**ever did,

Jace think,

That he would see,

His _brother_,

Holding hands with,

A tall,

Sparkly,

_Happy_,

Guy,

But now that he had,

He didn't want it,

Any,

Other,

Way.


	4. Dreams

**'Dreams' is not an easy theme to use, no matter that it seems so. The theme of 'dreams' can extend beyond the visions of the sub-conscious, and can move into aspirations, meanings behind meanings, and fantasies. Just another warning for slight lemons. Now that I've started with them, I can't stop.**

**D**espite his masculine façade,

Magnus knew that Alec,

Was really just,

A girly,

Little,

Boy,

Because every time,

They had sex,

He practically,

_Mewed_.

**R**eality is,

Alec _loves _it when,

Magnus,

Sings to him,

Because the Warlock's,

Voice,

Is warm.

**E**ven when he works,

Magnus has,

These little,

Daydreams,

About Alec,

About sex,

And about,

Their,

Relationship.

**"A**nybody and _everybody _will be there,"

Exclaimed Magnus,

As he gesticulated,

Wildly,

In his sleep.

**M**aryse accepts,

That her son,

Is gay,

But she didn't need,

To walk in on,

Him,

And Magnus,

In the closet,

Even if it was,

Only,

A dream.

**S**ometimes,

Magnus cries,

When he realises,

That he,

And Alec,

May not,

Be together,

Forever.


End file.
